His Dying Wish
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: With his mission done, Moses has nothing left for him to have the will to live and requests when he goes for his body to be taken back to Egypt. His dying wish to be buried next to the mother who raise him as her own son.


**A request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22. I did look up a little for Deadly Nightshade which been used in can be seen used in "Hunger Games." Because of its toxicity and just used parts of i to fit in with this work. I just own the original children only since as usual don't own anything else of ths fandom other than owning the movie .**

His Dying Wish

Summary: With his mission done, Moses has nothing left for him to have the will to live and requests when he goes for his body to be taken back to Egypt. His dying wish to be buried next to the mother who raise him as her own son.

Warnings: Au, Major Character death, language, slash

* * *

Feeling tired with the weight that God's mission given him, Moses sags on the ground as the newly freed slaves rejoice happily as they set up camp in their new homelands that will last them for future generations. His bones ache. His whole body aches really. His heart thumps hard in his chest. The last look Ramses givens him before screaming his name echoes in his ears. The anger, hatred, frustration, pain and defeat.

A few tears roll down his cheeks. The deep part of him still loves that man. The man he been in a secret relationship that been broken up after learning he would indeed be taking up the throne. He never given his reasons why and it hurt Moses more than anything.

In a way Zipporah's love help him heal. She understood that he was still in love with another despite loving her and married her. She is a wonderful and kind woman. Through her he manage to have several children that would continue his bloodline. Even the one he named in secret for his beloved, Amir Ramses his eldest son and second child.

Speaking of his son he spies the boy helping around giving a bashful smile at the praises of how helpful he's being. He chuckles softly. He will be fine as the rest of his sons and daughters. His eldest child, Mana comes towards him with a concern look.

"Thirsty Papa?" She ask.

"I'm fine," He assures her tiredly taking a drink from his water pouch making her nods warily before going to help her brother after Moses waves her off.

He doesn't want to scare her. He loves his children dearly but seeing Ramses and the guilt of Ramses losing his son makes him lose the will to continue on. He gets startle finding Aaron and Miriam watch him carefully.

"If…not if I should say. I have a last wish if possible to be done," Moses replies getting the two older siblings to nod feeling nervous as the tiredness in their younger brother's voice. "Please take my body back to Egypt and possibly be buried near Tuya. She's the woman that raised me and I consider mother since I don't even know the one who given birth to me."

"If that's your wish brother," Aaron answers clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder having a feeling this be the last night his baby brother will live since he hasn't been blind to the fact Moses's feelings for the Pharaoh been that of a lover and his will to go on is nonexistent.

It hurt he wish to go early but if he been in the same situation for his wife than he would do the same as well. Miriam nods letting a few tears fall.

She hugs her youngest brother whispering in his ear, "It's okay to go home baby brother. We all love you."

Moses nods somberly getting up and walks away from the camp into the darkness. He doesn't want to burden his children and scare them for life of his death. He would love to see them grow into adults but his heart can't keep holding the pain back.

His eyes takes in the darken landscapes for a bit before continue walking find a patch of berries unable to see what color they are in the dark. Unknown to the tired man, he stumble upon a deadly nightshade berry bush which has high toxicities. If he known this he would probably done the following still. He grabs some of the berries and leaves before popping them in his mouth. The sweet flavor coats his tongue making him close his eyes enjoying the flavor.

He sits down and eats some more. He didn't realize he's poisoning himself with every berry and bits of leaves he's taking in. His mind brings the several of childhood memories of him and Ramses to those of when his feelings change. It than turn to moments when his children were born and wishing even though Ramses hurt him he could meet his children.

His eyes growing heavier Moses lets them drop shut. He finds the pain in his body worsen but ignores it as well as the ability of unable to move. He drifts to sleep not waking up in the morning when he's found by a couple people of the new land that found the Hebrews. They inform them the plant Moses eaten as they thought by accident been poisonous and cautious children of not going to them despite the simple beauty of them.

As promised Aaron and Miriam take their dead brother's body back to Egypt not expecting Moses's two eldest children to come along and plead for their father's case of being buried to their grandmother. When Ramses sees them he about to order the guards to take them away until he notices their somber look. With shock he listens feeling his heart breaking as he come to realize his feelings for Moses. It been too late. Moses is gone. He lost the will to live. He lost it and tried to continue since he had children but the pain been too much to bear. Both Mana and Amir don't blame their father or their other siblings of his choice. In fact they weren't surprise since he been half living. The last straw been doing God's commands and truly loosing Ramses in the process.

Unknown to the living watching them is several spirits and an Egyptian deity. Standing with a heart break look, Moses looks at the three woman than the jackal being.

"I miss him." He chokes.

"You have time to say goodbye," the youngest of the three assures him.

"Raziya is right Moses," the soft spoken voice of his birth mother, Yocheved, startles Moses for a moment as his ears fall more.

"They are both right dear," Tuya adds glancing at the silent Jack deity as he waits for them to be finish and lead to the Great Osiris in the afterlife.

Moses nods moving over to Ramses whispering, "I will be waiting for you Ramses. I love you."

He turns to the jackal nodding ready to go while planning when he could to watch over Ramses until it's his own time.

Ramses sworn her heard Moses's voice whispering to him, _"I will be waiting for you Ramses. I love you."_

"Moses," He chokes staring in the distance as Moses's body is buried next to their mother. "I love you as well, Brother and more."

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
